


Faith

by sandy_s



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy_s/pseuds/sandy_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss owns all.<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Summary: Set at the end of “Showtime.” Spike POV. <br/>Author’s Note: Tiana and I challenged each other to write Spike drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

_Faith is a process, and something that moves us to action. Faith without actions is dead. This is because true faith affects our actions._  
-Greg McKone

Faith.

I’ve never had much reason to put faith in anyone, myself included . . . not in my humanity and certainly not in the inner demon.

My trust has been torn to shreds so many times by Dru and Angelus. . . even my own mother. . . that it’s a wonder there’s anything left of. . .

And yet. . . despite the betrayals from every single creature that mattered in my life and my own betrayal of the human spirit, I find myself believing. . . 

. . . believing that the world. . . my world. . . is worth saving because she believes in me.

She says nothing as she cuts me down and as I mumble incoherent syllables to stave off the constant push and pull of the First’s parlor tricks.

I grasp her shoulder, and she smiles.

And even though I was almost broken by evil, I realize that the fact remains that I didn’t give in to the torture. . .

. . . not because she believes in me. . .but because her faith gave me the freedom to believe in myself.


End file.
